Body change
by cafe.rojiza
Summary: – se corría el rumor de que cosas extrañas pasaban, pero como nadie sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba no lo tomaban en cuenta...Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!- ok esto se iba a poner complicado… mal summary pero denle una oportunidad TToTT


— ¡Y yo digo que hare lo que se me da la gana! —informó cierta chica de lentes

— ¡Tú aquí no mandas! —le reclamó el pelinegro

Estaban discutiendo en pleno comedor, mientras no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los novatos estrellas de le legión…

—Esos dos pelean mucho últimamente, ¿no?

Comentó Eren con resignación mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio

—Parece que esa es su forma de llevarse —dijo una chica acercándose mientras se atragantaba con un pan (no es necesario decir quién es xD)

—Pero en verdad empieza a ser hostigante —se quejó el chico

— ¡es verdad!- comento Connie y después agrego – si hasta pelean más que jean y eren – los dos mencionados lo miraron con un cara asesina – hey! solo decía – se defendió el pobre

La pareja se encontraba discutiendo en medio del comedor dando un espectáculo a toda la tropa

—Hanji -san parece muy molesta —dijo Armin con un tono suave mientras se sonrojaba

—Creo que el comandante es el único que logra sacarla de quicio así —se burlaba Rainer

El grupo de chicos se volvieron de nuevo hacia la pareja que eran la "atracción principal" Múltiples gritos dispersos se oían entre el barullo del comedor.

—¡Repíteme eso, enano!

—¡¿No puedes dejar de hablar estupideces?!

—¡Como si fuera a hacerte caso!

—¡Eres una loca, cuatro ojos!

Eren se volvió hacia sus amigos

— ¿Lo ven? —Suspiro nuevamente —Un día de estos creo que yo seré el que se canse y les grite

—Me pregunto por qué pelearan tanto… —decía la Armin con timidez.

-Que va, ya es común entre ellos —Rainer se encogió de hombros.

Las cosas se calmaron después de unos minutos y todo volvió a la normalidad. Los novatos estrellas fueron a entrenar como cualquier otro día común.

—¿Qué pasa, Eren ? —un rubio se acercó al chico

—Ah. Sr Smith Hola.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a entrenar ?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

— ¿Hanji y levi otra vez ? —dijo el mayor.

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que sus discusiones me afectan más a mí que a ellos.

—Y que lo digas —el rubio se sentó a un lado de el—. Deberías ir a descansar Eren .

—Sí, eso haré. Aunque me gustaría que ambos sintieran lo que es estar en los zapatos del otro.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo el otro mientras se limito a sonreír.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego señor —y dijo el menor mientras fue a los dormitorios

—_Dicen que algunas veces pasan cosas raras por aquí __—_y regresó a lo que estaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Empezaba a amanecer. La luz del Sol se filtraba a través de la ventana de su habitación. Hanji se encontraba boca abajo envuelta con las sabanas, pero había algo que o hacia sentir extraña…

-Pero que mier…

Algo no marchaba bien porque de primera podía ver bien sin sus lentes, después se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación si no que era una totalmente distinta, estaba toda ordenada, nada fuera de su lugar y no había ni una partícula de polvo en el aire se notaba que el dueño o dueña de aquella habitación era alguien sumamente ordenado…-No será que….-empezó a razonar- pero sería imposible, por qué estaría yo en la habitación de…. Y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, ella la abrió de una patada – un momento si yo estoy ahí y yo abrí la puerta entonces…- pensó

-me puedes explicar que mierda significa esto!?-dijo "el" o ella mientras se agarraba un pecho

-un momento!- y se vio sus manos que no era finas ni delgadas si no que correspondían a las de un hombre se toco la cara y corrió al espejo más cercano (que estaba en el escritorio de ahí)-WTF!? …-no ,no puede estar pasando es imposible..Pero como- empezó ha balbucear – pero qué carajo ha pasado aquí!? Grito ya entrando en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de la situación…

Ella era él y el era ella…

-Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo….ok esto se iba a poner complicado…

—¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi cuerpo?!- dijo el hombre serio ahora siendo mujer

—¿Qué hago en tu cuerpo? —repitió—. ¡¿Tú qué haces en el mío?!

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Me desperté y ya estaba así! ¡Explícame que está sucediendo!

—Tú deberías saberlo, después de todo tu eres la que experimenta con cosas raras, loca- dijo "ella" acusadoramente.

—Por qué estoy en tu cuerpo?! – dijo "el" más que exasperada

-TU que haces en mi cuerpo intrusa, con lo loca que eres capaz, hasta me manociaste o que se yo que hiciste con él con tal de fastidiarme.

-Qué clase de una persona haría algo así pervertido!-dijo ella/el sonrojada

-solamente decía cuatro ojos…-y mientras tanto en la mente de levi …

**Flash Back**

**-AaaaaH Pero que mierda!-exclamo levi al darse cuenta de lo sucedido-tengo que ir a ver a esa loca , que mierda me hizo….pero por otro lado no puedo ir vestido así.. y acto seguido empezó a "curiosear" la ropa interior de esta…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.5 min después~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Y como mierda las mujeres se ponen estas cosas? …..o no sabia que la loca usara este tipo de ropa interior – expreso el pervertid…digo expreso levi mientras observaba (manoseaba) la ropa interior del cajón…**

**-Estas como no le pesan?- se cuestionaba mientras "hacia teorías" de cómo una mujer se ponía un sostén sin dificultad..**

**Fin Fash Back**

-en fin el punto es que hay que salir de esto sea como sea-puso fin a la discusión mientras sacudía la cabeza para quitarse las imágenes de lo de la mañana

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**1 hora de discusión después**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Se encontraban en la oficina de Irvin , este tuvo una reacción entre sorprendido y divertido pero después de algunas demostraciones el par lo logro convencer , y de repente un recuerdo fugaz se le vino a la mente.

-hace algunos años- empezó a relatar este – se corría el rumor de que cosas extrañas pasaban, pero como nadie sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba no lo tomaban en cuenta- termino este con una divertida sonrisa- pero creo que hemos descubierto lo que era, pero no sabemos cómo arreglarlo así que asegúrense de actuar normal en la fiesta de esta noche si quieren pasar desapercibidos.

Mierda lo habían olvidado la fiesta formal de hoy , así que después de la charla con Irvin se fueron tratando parecer normal… o eso es lo que intentaban y así paso la tarde y habían quedado de juntarse antes de la fiesta para ayudarse a "lucir lo más normales posibles"

-no sé cómo las mujeres pueden andar con estas cosas – dijo levi refiriendose a los tacos

- y como los hombre pueden caminar normal con esa "cosa" colgando – contra-ataco la científica

Y así ingresaron a la fiesta levi llevaba un lindo vestido negro que lucía su hermosa espalda o bueno la hermosa espalda de hanji que además tenía un corte que hacía ver su pierna también, llevaba un ligero maquillaje y los tacones –también negros- y hanji tenia puesto un traje muy formal pero que la hacie ver sexy (después de to es el cuerpo de levi *¬*). Todo iba normal la mayoría se emborrachaba feliz de la vida aprovechando sus días libres hasta que Armin se acercó a la pareja que esta junto a Irvin .

-D-disculpen….Esto hanji-san podría hablar con usted a solas?-dijo el pequeño rubio algo (muy) nervioso , a lo cual levi le miro y luego miro a hanji y esta le asintió haciendo una señal para que prosiguiera.

-si , con su permiso – actuo levi en el papel de hanji , el pequeño rubio le llevo a un lugar algo apartado y empezó..

-y-yo le quería decir que..que USTED ME GUSTA MUCHO HANJI-SAN! Termino el pobre tiritando

-yo lo siento dijo levi y en un ataque de furia y celos dejo al pobre armin y se fue directamente a donde estaba antes.

Tomo a hanji de la mañeca y se la llevo a un lugar fuera del cuartel en un gran árbol de ahí.

-se puede saber qué te pasa enano!-dijo sorprendida por la acción del muchacho

- ahora tu eres la enano – dijo este aun con rabia al notar esto ella lo empujo y lo acorralo en aquel árbol.

- y yo te recuerdo que ya no posees la misma fuerza ni habilidad – rugió ella acercándose cada vez más a el .

-estúpida cuatro ojos maldigo el momento en que cambie cuerpo contigo!- y sin más después de gritarle eso la beso, al principio ella se mostro confundida pero después fue profundizando poco a poco aquel beso.

Y lentamente se sentaron en el pasto sin separarse y cuando el oxigeno los traiciono y se separaron ambos sonrojados y de repente ambos se sintieron mareados y al pestañar nuevamente paso algo que ambos no esperaban ….volvieron a sus cuerpos y que mejor forma de celebrarlo con otro beso , las palabras sobraban para demostrar lo que ellos sentían.

-No quiero que ningún otro idiota se te ande insinuando me entendiste! Solo yo puedo estar contigo – le soltó el con celos a lo que ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar – solo tuya- le respondió esta.

Y así la temperatura empezó a subir y ellos decidieron irse a la habitación del sargento ya que no creían que alguien extrañaría su presencia así que sin llegaron apresuradamente

- Levi…- Suspiraba, ella se sujeta a su cuello mientras el profundizaba de nuevo con su lengua.

-Hanji, si no paramos ahora después no me podre detener ..…- La beso en el cuello, ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las deliciosas caricias que él le proporcionaba

-estará bien…- Susurro con los ojos cerrados.

-Hanji… ¿ Estás segura? – y ella le respondió con otro beso - No quiero evitarlo levi … Te necesito , necesito estar …-La acallo con un dedo en sus labios

-Yo también… no puedo esperar-

Esa noche, Era una noche solo para ellos, y no la iban a desaprovechar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al día siguiente Hanji despertó se iba a levantar pero sintió que unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban al recordar lo de la noche anterior sonrió y se dio la media vuelta encontrándose con la bella cara durmiente de su amado el cual empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días!-dijo ella muy alegre

-buenos días- respondió este mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios

Después de todo cambiar de cuerpo no fue tan malo, pensaban ambos, quizás es bueno que _algunas cosas raras pasen de vez en cuando_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hola gente bonita! Son las 7 am recién pude terminar este fic ..TToTT mi primer fic que escribo en solitario; c quiero darle gracias al grupo de Fb levihanjifans ;D los adoro y bueno comentarios, criticas , sugerencias, algo? DDD: en fin cuídense adiós! n.n

PD: perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo así es que recién estoy empezando u.u ahora si sin nada más que decir …..chais ;33


End file.
